Can't Stand
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: That's it. Thalia can't take any more of it. It has to happen, and it has to happen now. No more if's or but's, she has no choice. What if it all goes wrong? What if it was all a big mistake? 2 shot. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A scream, a flash and a thud. Just like that she was yanked out of the mess of a life she knew. Just like that, Thalia Grace was dead. And the worst part was she didn't even fight back.

Weeks of endless nightmares and sleepless nights, years of doubt and regret, millennia of _what ifs_ … it had to be done – right?

Darkness swallowed her whole and the cold crawled up her arms like vines, trapping her in ice. It felt like falling, but not exactly. It felt like drowning, but not quite. There were no words to describe what she felt, what she went through, what she tasted, what she smelled, but one thing was certain. There was nothing left for her to do except to close her pretty blue eyes and … die.

Memories raced across her brain. Each, another dagger to her heart. There was one memory though, that put knots in her stomach. Jason. The world came crashing down on her. What had she done? She had just found him, and now she permanently erased herself from the picture.

More faces came. Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Grover, Piper then- _Luke_. A fire lit up inside of her. Warmth spread through her body – a warmth she hadn't felt in years. Was it hope … or love? Whatever it was, she didn't care. All she wanted was for it to stay and never die out again.

But no. That wasn't _all_ she wanted. There was one more thing – one more person. _Luke_. His eyes, his scar, his hair … his lips. She wanted that too. In fact she needed it. She needed him.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hands shook like leaves. Thalia was a ball of nerves, and all it took was one boy. One perfect, sweet, incredible boy.

A powerful voice whispered in her ear "Open your eyes dear Thalia." She hesitated, almost scared to see what had happened. "You will be fine. You may finally rest my daughter." Zeus. It had to be. Slowly she opened he eyes and realized she was in the Underworld.

She handed the Ferry Man a gold drachma and sailed across the Styx. Her knees were held close t her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. The ride was unnerving and rickety. The rest of her journey was a bit fuzzier. She remembered Cerberus, the hall of judgment and being sent to Elysium.

Seeing the golden gates of Elysium brought back the fire, brighter than ever. Though she would never admit it, she was hoping, hoping so hard that he waited for her. Hoping he didn't try for rebirth. Hoping he still felt the same way. Hoping … they could start again. But what if he didn't remember, what if he didn't wait? Was this just another lost cause?

The vines were back, wrapping around her arms tighter and tighter, getting colder and colder. The gates opened and he wasn't there. The vines crawled up her neck, up her cheek, then they just disappeared. Suddenly she could breathe again and then she couldn't.

He did wait … but did he remember?


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart skips a beat. Heat rises to her cheeks and a blush forms. It is so silent all she can hear is her racing pulse and shaky breaths. She takes a nervous gulp because it is all she can manage. She braced herself for impact. Was Luke worth dying for? Was the gamble worth her life?

Time slows down and he is walking towards her. A wave of emotion washes over her, an expression of pleasant surprise washes over him. Soon she is in his arms – right where she belongs. Her knees give in and he is the only thing keeping her up – the only thing keeping her sane. For a while they say nothing, but the silence is loud enough. A weak smile makes its way to Thalia's lips. Her through tightens and she is at a loss for words. If only she could stop time and stay like this forever, together in Elysium for eternity. How good it would be to just melt into his arms. But that is the perfect scenario that belongs in a perfect world. Unfortunately, cruel fate did not make this world perfect.

Everything must end. Seasons, Books, Life, Dreams. Nothing last forever, except maybe love. Yes, love is special. It is the one thing you hold onto forever. It is the one thing that makes you do the most irrational, crazy and idiotic things. But it also leads you to the best decisions you will ever make.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "L-luke." He voice cracked and so did her whole being. He was the only thing holding her together at this point. "Tell me you love me. Please tell me you still feel the same way."

He looked at her in the eyes and nothing else mattered. Her fear, inner turmoil, doubts, they were visible in her eyes. She was one word away from breaking completely. He said nothing but his answer was loud and clear when his lips met hers. It seemed like forever and Thalia forgot everything. All she could think about was him and all he could think about was her.

That moment right there was a thing of fairytales … a thing of dreams. Slowly she felt numb and everything was fading away. She tried to hold onto him, stay with him for as long as she could. Everything grew distant and she was alone in the dark. Thalia fell to her knees and sobbed into her sleeve.

"NO!" she yelled at no one in particular "no" she repeated but with a tone of doubt, a tone of defeat.

A maniacal laugh echoed in her head. She wanted to scream but her lips were sewn shut. "You didn't think it was that easy." taunted a wicked voice. "Now get up hunter!"

She woke bolt upright. Cold sweat beaded her forehead. It was all a dream, a sick and twisted dream. She closed her eyes and buried her face in a pillow, determined not to let anyone see her cry.

"why, why, why, why" she repeated softly to herself. "Why did it have to end?"


End file.
